Only Yours
by Black Fire Blossom
Summary: Niall felt uneasy. He'd never seen Bella like that. So broken…. He couldn't stand it. As she had been Dark queen for centuries he knew she would see some of the worst evil but, He'd hoped that Bella would never be exposed to this kind of evil. He wouldn't wish this upon his worst enemy.


**Check out my other Twilight/ Wicked Lovely Crossover one-shot First! But you don't have to for this to make sense. Just helps small details. **

**Called: Things Have Changed**

**Nothing is as it seams."Come on Niall, were not human, we don't have to live by their rules." Things have changed, "She's all yours if you think you can handle it." I teased. Secrets are revealed, "You left, I was hurt. So I ran from my problems." I answered. And regrets are about to be exposed. "I shouldn't have left, or at least told you and kept contact. It wasn't right."**

* * *

Bella walked through the streets of Huntsdale. The street light flickered a couple of times. A few passerby's looked at her but no one said anything. Bella has a limp in her step, her head messy. Hair dis-heaved, her mascara that once filled her eyes now ran down, making her tears black. Her lips were swollen, red marks and black bruises covered her face and arms. Her cloths were ripped. Her strapless Black ruffled top had holes and her Black jeans were in the same condition as her top. She had no shoes, what was the point.

She paid no attention to who she passed. Just kept walking.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Izaybell." a different voice called. She stopped, turning to see who called.

Seth and Rabbit stood outside rabbits shop, both with shocked looks on their face. She looked at them not saying anything. They walked closer, Seth stopping directly in front of her. Reaching up and running a hand across her face, Inspecting the bruises.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"It's not nothing." Seth argued.

"How can you even pretend like that when we can see something's has?" Rabbit argued also.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She glared.

"Cain is in the shop." He turned slightly pointing at the shop door. "Should I get him?" Rabbit bit back snarkely.

"You will do no such thing. You may only be half fey, but you still answer to a court. Do not make me pull the monarch card on you. But do not think for one moment that I will not if I have to." She snapped.

Rabbit stepped back a step.

She sighed. "Seth." She muttered. All the anger and strength in her gone now. He could tell from her eyes.

"What happened." Seth whispered to her. Worry clearly on his face, Placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it. I know you are not of my court. But I ask you not to say anything to Niall." She turned to walk away, Seth's arm dropping to his side. "And Rabbit say nothing to Cain, Ani, or Gabe."

She walked away. Going a couple feet before coming to a stop.

"Seth." She asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"May I use your house for a while to rest?"

"Of course." He nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Thank you." She answered walking away.

* * *

Niall sat at a table against the wall in The Crows Nest. Lighting a cigarette and breathing in, before letting out a long puff of smoke. Gabriel sat next to him silent. Watching as some of the hunt interacted with the humans dancing.

Niall glanced up in response to Seth and Rabbit when they sat down in the seats in front of him and Gabriel.

"Seth, Rabbit." Niall nodded. Glancing at Rabbits face he raised a brow.

"Rabbit, what is wrong?" Gabriel asked. But Rabbit said nothing gritting his teeth. You could obviously tell he was pissed.

Seth sighed, Causing both Niall and Gabriel to look at him in question.

"He can't say. Bella ordered him not to." Seth answered the unspoken question.

"Why?" Niall questioned.

"We saw Bella pass by the shop. She didn't look good. Her cloths were torn, she is covered in bruises, and she won't say what happened. But asked us not to tell you." Seth replied.

Niall stood up.

"I'm going to find her." Niall said.

"Do you need the hounds? Cain could find her in minutes. " Gabriel asked.

"No." Niall said walking away.

"Niall." Seth said. Niall stopped looking back.

"She's at the train. But Niall, whatever happened was bad. She wasn't healing. She also had been crying." Seth finished.

Niall nodded walking out.

* * *

He found her easily. She was in Seth's room. She laid in the middle of the bed on her side. A Black wolf laid beside her. She was curled around it, running her hands through its fur. Tears obviously running down her face. He stood in the door frame watching her. But she didn't notice.

"Izaybell."

She tensed up, before laughing. Letting her head role to look up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here? You're too late. It doesn't matter anymore." She finished dropping her head back down.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Walking over and sitting on the other side of the bed in front of her. The wolf that always seemed to go where ever she went stood up, getting off the bed and walking into the living room.

She curled into a ball. Her eyes fading out.

"He said…. "_You held a certain….. fascination, the dark queen, ruthless, fearsome, deadly, while being so beautiful and delicate and Yours. _" She glanced at him quickly before looking away again with that last word. Then gave a humorless laugh. "_But now you're like one of those human whores we keep around. Used, tarnished, and now not good for anything."_

Niall froze in place as tears ran down her face. He moved closer were he could now clearly see the swollen, ugly, bruises that covered her once perfect features.

"Why didn't you fight back?" For once he couldn't force his emotions away.

''He got me good...'' she whispered, lifting her arm to show the hole in her side, that had not stopped bleeding. When he looked closer at the wound he could see and smell the steel and iron fragments in the wound.

Niall found himself boiling with anger, anger he couldn't control.

''Who?'' he growled out.

Bella didn't answer for a moment. Or look at him. "He goes by Volisus. A leader to a group of Solitary fey."

''I'll be back.'' he told her as he stood up walking out the door.

"Ya." Was muttered as he walked out.

* * *

Niall felt uneasy. He'd never seen Bella like that. So broken…. He couldn't stand it. As she had been Dark queen for centuries he knew she would see some of the worst evil but, He'd hoped that Bella would never be exposed to this kind of evil. He wouldn't wish this upon his worst enemy.

He neared the place where she had been less than an hour ago.

''Hey you! Get lost!'' the guard yelled outside the main door.

Niall dressed in a eerily clam mask, walked up to him.

''Was there a mahogany haired girl here, she had violet stripes in her hair?''

''Whats it to you?'' the guard spat obviously not knowing who he was.

Niall glared his shadows seeping out slowly suffocating the man. ''Answer.''

''Y-Yes.''

''Who touched her?'' Niall demanded.

''My m-master.''

''Where is he?''

''Last door on the left."

Niall grabbed the guard by the throat, bringing him close enough to his mouth that he could suck the emotions out of the fey, killing him instantly.

He opened the door, walking in, going down the hall. At first several tried to jump him, but after killing four of them. Most stopped even bothering. Staying on the side of the hall just watching him in fear. As he got to the last door he kicked it in not caring if he made a loud racket or not.

A tall, muscular fey stood up from the bed, dressed in a red robe.

Niall noticed the blood on the white bed sheets and the strands on brown and violet that lay around. He'd ripped out her hair...Niall's aura turned murderous.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. He wanted to break this fucker's neck...he wanted to kill him with his own hands.

''Did you touch Izaybell?'' he seethed.

The man smirked. ''The violet -haired bitch? Yeah, I touched her, felt her, fucked her, hit her...'' he went on, but Niall no longer herd any of it.

He tortured the man who hurt her, using every method he knew until he died in a puddle of his own blood. For some reason, Niall still wasn't satisfied.

* * *

When Niall arrived back at the train, going to the bedroom door that was closed. Walking in without a question. The room was filled with steam.

The bathroom door was open, he could hear the shower running, it barely muffled her cries.

Niall stepped into the bathroom without a second thought.

She sat in the shower, scrubbing herself...as if she wanted to scrub everything away. She had obviously scrubbed the wound in her side raw and deep. He could smell the blood in the room, speckled on the wall were the showers pouring didn't reach. Bloodied water running down her side where it continued to bleed but he could tell it had started to heal. It looked better than it had an hour ago. But still nasty and until he helped her heal and found a random fey or a willing human to let her feed in the emotions. It wouldn't heal completely. Niall clenched his jaw.

''He's dead.''

Bella didn't reply for a moment, glancing up at his eyes, before making a small nod at him. ''Did you kill him...for me?''

Niall nodded once.

She closed her eyes. "Niall...''

Niall stepped forward and grabbed her wrist before pulling her out of the shower. She immediately grabbed onto him, her screams and sobs muffled by his shirt.

Niall reached past her and turned the water off.

She clutched to him, her nails digging into his skin through his shirt.

Niall picked her up by swinging his arm beneath her knees and taking her into the room.

He laid Bella down on the bed, slightly bent over her. Her eyes fluttered open, and before he could move away, her hand reached up to cup his face. ''Niall...'' she whispered.

''Thank you.''

Niall nodded and was about to move away, but Bella reached down and took his hand.

''What?''

''Will you,'' she swallowed hard, ''will you be with me? I can still feel his hands on me...'' she stopped, looking up at Niall's eyes. ''It shouldn't ever have been any one put you .''

For a moment she held his gaze, but he closed his eyes and nodded before reaching down and kissing her lips softly...


End file.
